Conventionally, Mobile High-definition Link (MHL) has been proposed as a standard for communication interfaces for connecting a smartphone and a television and realizing charging of the smartphone and transmission of a video signal decoded by the smartphone to the television (for example, see Patent Literature 1). MHL is a standard for interfaces for transmitting video at high speed and are intended for mobile information terminals represented by smartphones, and so on.
In MHL, it is possible to perform standard smartphone key operations, using the remote controller (hereafter referred to as “remote”) of a television. For example, a user's operation of cursor keys of the remote can cause the cursor displayed on the screen of the smartphone to move.